Amour Interdit
by Keiko Wolfgirl
Summary: Une relation impossible entre une élève de Septième Année, Alicia Johns, supposée descendante du Seigneur des Ténèbres et son cher Professeur des Potions, le fameux Severus Rogue... Chapitre 4 ENFIN EN LIGNE ! J'attends vos reviews
1. Un sentiment étrange

**Amour Interdit**

**Disclaimer :** _Les personnages (sauf certains qui ont été crées uniquement pour cette fic) ainsi que les lieux et autres choses venant de l'univers du livre « Harry Potter » ne sont pas à moi. Ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling._

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 1 : Un sentiment étrange**

Alicia Johns était endormie.

Accoudée à la fenêtre du Poudlard Express, elle somnolait, sa tête vacillant doucement au gré des mouvements du train.

Ce ne fut le hululement de son petit hibou qui, quelques minutes plus tard, la tira longuement des bras de Morphée.

Elle se frotta les yeux et vit par la fenêtre que la nuit était déjà tombée.

« On ne devrait plus tarder à arriver... », se dit-elle en se frottant doucement les yeux pour pouvoir enfin émerger de son long sommeil.

Elle se leva et prit dans sa lourde valise son uniforme d'élève de Serpentard.

Elle était seule dans son compartiment et cela ne la gênait pas le moins du monde.

Depuis sa première année à la fameuse école de Magie de Poudlard, elle avait toujours été seule. Et aujourd'hui, elle entamait sa Septième Année.

Elle arriva à Poudlard une demi-heure plus tard.

S'écartant des autres élèves, elle attendit la toute dernière diligence pour pouvoir se rendre au château tranquillement.

L'avant dernière diligence partit et il ne restait plus qu'elle. Elle grimpa dans la dernière, tenant dans ses bras la petite cage où se trouvait son hibou.

Mais il y avait déjà un occupant.

Un jeune homme, les cheveux châtains clairs et les yeux d'un bleu profond, était déjà installé dans la diligence. Levant les yeux de son livre, il sourit tendrement à Alicia, qui remarqua, en examinant son uniforme, que c'était un élève de Griffondor.

Faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir vu, elle s'installa face à l'inconnu et tourna la tête dans une autre direction.

Soudain, le jeune homme referma son livre et tendit sa main droite à Alicia.

« Mickaël Bryans, mais on m'appelle Mike... », dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Alicia leva les yeux et lança un regard d'indifférence à son voisin.

Mike resta sans dire un mot, la main toujours tendu.

« Tu es élève à Serpentard n'est ce pas ? », dit-il, la voix légèrement plus gênée qu'au départ.

« Fin observateur... », ricana froidement Alicia.

« Je suis en Septième Année à Griffondor », continua Mike.

« C'est bien... », se moqua la jeune fille aux longs cheveux noir ébène.

La discussion s'arrêta là et Mike reprit sa lecture jusqu'à l'arrivée devant le château.

Après la traditionnelle cérémonie de Répartition et le repas, tous les élèves repartirent dans leurs maisons d'origines. Alicia resta encore un long moment et observa discrètement la table des professeurs, où se trouvait encore Dumbledore et Mc Gonagall.

« Il est doit être déjà parti... », pensa-t-elle.

Et elle se dirigea lentement vers la salle commune des Serpentard.

Le lendemain, en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle, elle tomba nez à nez avec le jeune homme de la veille.

« Ah tiens, balbutia-t-il, bonjour. »

Mais elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre et continua son chemin comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Tout à coup, elle sentit quelqu'un qui l'empoignait le bras et tourna la tête. C'était encore Mike.

« J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? », demanda-t-il

« Encore toi...», grogna Alicia.

« Est-ce si dur que ça de répondre quand quelqu'un vous dit bonjour ? », continua Mike.

« LÂCHE-MOI !», cria la jeune fille.

Sur ces mots, Mike relâcha le bras de Alicia, qui partit furieusement vers la Grande Salle, bousculant quelques Secondes et Troisièmes Années de Serdaigle sur son passage.

Elle arriva dans la Grande Salle et s'assit, comme à son habitude, loin des autres élèves qui recevaient leurs courriers.

Tout à coup, elle sentit son cœur faire un bond.

« Il est là.», pensa-t-elle, en observant la table des professeurs.

Assis à l'autre bout de la table, Severus Rogue, Professeur des Potions et directeur de Serpentard déjeunait calmement.

Pendant un moment, leurs regards se croisèrent.

Alicia aimait beaucoup le regard froid et impassible de cet homme. Elle l'aimait depuis le premier jour où elle était arrivée dans cette école.

Elle avait 11 ans à l'époque. Aujourd'hui, elle en a 17.

Peu après, elle émergea de ses pensées et vit qu'il regardait ailleurs.

« Pourrait-on repartir sur des bonnes bases ? », dit une voix.

Encore ce jeune homme têtu de Mickaël Bryans. Il avait quitté la table de Griffondor, sous les rires de ses amis qui le voyaient rejoindre une jeune fille de Serpentard.

« Tu as beaucoup de connaissances... », dit-elle en sirotant doucement son jus de citrouille.

« Ah, euh oui... », balbutia Mike, en se passant la main dans ses cheveux, l'air gêné. « Ce sont des bons potes. Un peu idiots parfois mais ils sont très sympas ».

« Tu n'as pas à te justifier, je ne t'ai rien demandé », répondit froidement Alicia.

Mike s'assit à la table des Serpentard, sous le regard plein de dégoûts des autres élèves de voir auprès d'eux quelqu'un de Griffondor.

« Je ne sais toujours pas ton nom... », dit soudainement Mike, en ne prêtant guère attention aux quolibets venant des Serpentard.

Alicia leva les yeux vers lui et le contempla froidement.

« Cela ne te regarde pas ! », reprit-elle, je ne t'ai jamais demandé le tien.

« Est-ce comme cela que tu t'adresses aux autres ? » demanda Mike. « Tu ne dois pas avoir beaucoup d'amis, dis-moi. »

Alicia se leva d'un bond. Le regard de tous les élèves de Serpentard se tourna vers elle.

Elle prit son verre de jus de citrouille et balança son contenu à la figure de Mike.

« JE NE FAIS PAS UN CONCOURS DE POPULARITé ! », lança-t-elle, ses yeux noirs remplis de haine.

Et elle sortit en trombe de la Grande Salle, en ne prêtant aucune attention aux murmures qu'elle entendait sur son passage.

Plus tard, le double cours de Potions terminé, elle traîna un peu en rangeant ses affaires. Elle n'avait pas de cours juste après et elle voulait éviter de se mêler à la foule des élèves qui sortait des autres cours.

Le professeur Rogue griffonnait quelque chose sur un morceau de parchemin.

Alicia le regarda furtivement et mit son sac sur son dos quand soudain, elle l'entendit se lever.

« Mademoiselle Johns ? », dit une voix glacée.

Alicia sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

Jamais encore le professeur Rogue ne lui avait adressé la parole, en dehors des cours.

Elle se tourna lentement et regarda l'homme tout de noir vêtu, debout, devant son bureau.

« Votre attitude de tout à l'heure aurait pût coûter 50 points à Serpentard, mademoiselle Johns », siffla Rogue.

« Je suis vraiment navrée », répondit doucement Alicia, le regard posé sur ses chaussures.

« Cela ne vous ressemble pas ce manque de sang froid », continua-t-il.

« Désolée Professeur », murmura Alicia, la tête toujours baissée.

Rogue contourna le bureau et passa devant Alicia. Elle entendit la porte de la salle se refermer derrière elle et le bruit des voix des autres élèves s'estomper petit à petit.

Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et Rogue dans la salle.

Il repassa de nouveau si près d'elle qu'elle pût sentir un étrange et envoûtant parfum s'échapper de sa longue cape noire.

« Je devrais vous punir pour ce qui s'est passé, mademoiselle Johns ! » dit Severus en s'asseyant de nouveau à son bureau.

« Je comprends professeur », répondit Alicia, dont la voix était à peine perceptible.

Rogue trempa sa plume dans l'encrier et recommença à griffonner sur son parchemin, ses longs cheveux noirs à l'apparence graisseuse tombant devant son visage.

Alicia se demanda quel genre une punition il allait lui donner pour sa conduite lors du petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Elle resta là, sans bouger, comme si le moindre de ses mouvements aggraverait davantage sa condamnation.

« Mais vous êtes toute excusée », dit soudainement Rogue, sans regarder Alicia, qui sursauta.

« Pardon ? » demanda Alicia.

« Vous êtes ma meilleure élève, mademoiselle Johns ! » répliqua Rogue. « Et je pense que vous aviez une bonne excuse pour avoir, hum , humilié ce jeune Griffondor en public. »

Il leva sa tête et esquissa ce qui semblait être un sourire.

Alicia n'y comprenait plus rien. Après mûre réflexion, il lui semblait évident que ce genre de faute devait être sanctionnable.

Mais voilà que Severus Rogue, LE Professeur des Potions et LE directeur de la Maison de Serpentard, cet homme connu pour sa froideur et son humeur noire, lui fait grâce de cette punition avec, comme prétexte, le fait qu'elle soit une bonne élève.

« Eh bien, mademoiselle Johns ? » demanda Rogue en pliant son parchemin, « Qu'il y a-t-il ? »

« Rien, professeur Rogue...», mentit Alicia. Rien. Je, je dois partir.

« Eh bien », annonça Rogue, les mains jointes, « allez-y ».

Elle se remit de ses émotions et se dirigea vers la porte du cachot qui servait de salle de cours. Elle hésita en empoignant la poignée de la lourde porte et entendit de nouveau la voix de celui qui hante ses pensées depuis bientôt six années.

« Je m'intéresse beaucoup à vous, mademoiselle Alicia Johns. Beaucoup. »

Alicia sentit son cœur sortir de sa poitrine. Elle tourna rapidement la poignée de la porte et sortit en courant de la salle de classe.

Elle courut le long couloir désert qui la menait à sa salle commune.

Des phrases et des images pleines la tête. Elle sentit une douce chaleur envahir son cœur et son esprit.

Elle n'avait jamais connu cette impression auparavant.

Arrivée à destination, elle jeta son sac à terre et s'assit sur le premier fauteuil qu'elle vit. Respirant un bon coup, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'elle avait entendu.

Les mots résonnèrent inlassablement dans sa tête : « _Je m'intéresse beaucoup à vous._ »

En fin d'après midi, Alicia se rendit près du petit lac et s'allongea dans l'herbe. Elle sortait à peine du cours de Métamorphose et ne se souvenait même pas ce qu'elle avait appris. Elle qui, d'ordinaire, était si studieuse. La tête appuyée sur son sac, elle fixa longuement le ciel et s'amusa de voir les formes que prenaient les nuages.

« Regardez, entendit-elle au loin, elle est là ! »

Elle se releva sur ses coudes et vit trois jeunes filles s'approcher d'elle. Elles abordaient le blason de Griffondor sur leurs uniformes.

« Alors, on se croit marrante miss-je-fais-la-gueule-tout-le-temps ? » demanda la première qui avait des cheveux blonds mi-longs et bouclés, en regardant Alicia d'un air hautain.

« Non mais regardez-moi "ça" ! » s'écria une seconde fille aux cheveux courts et bruns. « Pour qui se prend-t-elle à agresser NOTRE Mickaël Bryans ! »

« Comment as-tu pû oser lui faire une telle humiliation ? » grogna la troisième, dont les cheveux châtains clairs, auxquels elle avait fait de petites tresses, lui arrivaient jusqu'au cou.

Alicia ne prêta guère attention et se leva. Elle retira les petites brindilles qui s'étaient accrochés à sa robe et passa devant elles, sans même leur accorder un regard.

La première jeune fille, qui faisait un peu chef de bande, ne supporta pas cet affront et sortit sa baguette en balançant à Alicia :

« Sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe ! Tu fuis comme les lâches de ton espèce ! »

Elle pointa sa baguette sur Alicia et prononça la formule : « _Petrificus Totalus_ ».

« _Protego _», dit simplement Alicia, sans se donner la peine de se retourner et de voir le sortilège ricocher et revenir sur son envoyeur.

Pendant que la première fille prononçait son sortilège, Alicia avait eu le temps de prendre sa baguette et de contrer l'attaque.

A ce moment là, les deux autres filles prirent les leurs et les dirigea vers Alicia de nouveau. Mais Alicia fut, encore une fois, plus rapide et balança deux sorts de « _Expelliarmus_ » pour désarmer ses adversaires, dont les baguettes disparurent dans l'eau cristalline du lac.

Alicia esquissa un sourire cruel et rangea sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe. Elle leur jeta un regard froid et se rendit dans le château quand soudain une main l'agrippa l'épaule.

« ENCORE TOI ! » cria Alicia qui se dégagea de l'étreinte de Mickaël Bryans.

« Tu maîtrises très bien tes sortilèges en plus d'être une pro en concoction de Potions, Mademoiselle Alicia Johns », murmura Mike.

« Comment connais-tu mon prénom ? » s'écria Alicia.

« Oh mais tu sais, continua Mike d'une voix lente et douce, je connais beaucoup d'autres choses. »

Il regarda Alicia et lui sourit. Puis il se pencha à son oreille et murmura le plus lentement possible.

« Comme le fait qu'un amour entre un élève et un professeur est formellement interdit. »

Le teint d'Alicia devint livide. Il le savait ! Comment a-t-il fait pour entendre la conversation entre elle et Rogue alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans la salle de classe ?

« Que dirait les autres si jamais la rumeur venait à se répondre ? » ricana Mike. « Il risque sa place et toi tu pourrais être expulsée de l'école... »

« TAIS TOI ! » hurla Alicia.

Elle lui tourna le dos et courut jusqu'au château. Elle aurait voulu aller se cacher dans la salle commune des Serpentard mais les couloirs étaient pleins de monde et elle ne voulait pas se mêler à eux.

Elle éprouvait du dégoût à être au milieu d'une foule !

Inconsciemment, elle arriva devant le couloir qui menait aux cachots.

Elle poussa la porte de la salle de cours de Potions et s'assit à la première table qu'elle vit.

Le professeur Severus Rogue n'était pas là.

Tout était noir et lugubre, comme ses pensées.

Elle aimait beaucoup cet endroit.

Elle se rappelait que, la première fois qu'elle avait eu cours de Potions, elle était la seule élève à ne pas être mal à l'aise par l'ambiance de la salle. Cette pensée la fit sourire.

« _Sang-de-Bourbe_ », « _formellement interdit_ », « _risque sa place_ », « _expulsée_ »

Ces affreux mots lui revinrent à la tête et une vive lueur rougeâtre se mit a briller pendant un court moment dans ses yeux.

Peu après, épuisée, elle s'endormit.

Une douce odeur familière la réveilla.

Elle se frotta doucement les yeux et fut surprise de ne pas entendre de petit hululement habituel de son hibou. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'elle n'était pas dans son dortoir.

« Ou suis-je ? », se demanda-t-elle.

La pièce où elle se trouvait était sale, remplis d'étagères pleines de bocaux où flottaient, dans un mélange visqueux, des choses horribles et uniformes. Alicia, cependant, ne semblait pas être terrifiée.

Elle se leva doucement et inspecta davantage la pièce. On aurait dit que cela l'amusait de voir toutes ces choses sales et dégoûtantes mais son regard était encore plus froid et vide que d'habitude.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et tourna lentement la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit dans un petit grincement.

Il faisait encore plus noir que dans la pièce d'avant. Elle marcha sur la pointe des pieds et sortit sa baguette magique en murmurant doucement _Lumos_.

C'est alors qu'elle le vit ! Il était là !

Elle mit sa main sur sa bouche pour faire taire son cri de surprise.

Allongé sur un petit divan, ses longues mèches lui effleurant le visage, Severus Rogue somnolait.

Elle recula doucement et heurta quelque chose de pointu.

« Aïe ! » murmura-t-elle.

Rogue sursauta et pointa sa baguette là où il avait entendu le bruit.

« Mademoiselle Johns », soupira-t-il. « Ce n'est que vous... »

« Professeur Rogue », balbutia Alicia, dont elle sentait ses joues en feu. « Je... je ne comprends pas. Enfin, je... »

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pût continuer, Rogue se redressa et alluma chaque torche de la pièce grâce à un sortilège.

Alicia annula le sort de _Lumos_ et rangea sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe, en même temps que Rogue.

« Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous faisiez endormie dans ma salle de cours hier soir, mademoiselle Johns ? » demanda Rogue, ses yeux noirs fixés sur elle.

« Hier soir ? » s'étonna Alicia. « Mais... mais quelle heure est-il ? »

« L'aube devrait bientôt se lever mademoiselle », répondit Rogue en regardant une affreuse horloge accrochée près d'une autre étagère remplie de bocaux. « Mais ce n'est pas la peine de vous inquiétez pour cela, vous regagnerez votre dortoir bien avant que tout le monde ne se rende compte de votre absence, mademoiselle Johns. »

« Personne ne se rendra compte de quoi que ce soit, professeur », murmura Alicia, la tête baissée.

Rogue détourna sa tête de l'horloge et se leva. Alicia gardait la tête baissée et sentit une main glacée effleurer ses longs cheveux.

« Allons, mademoiselle Johns, murmura Rogue. Je vous ai connu plus froide et plus sûre de vous autrefois. »

Ce que dit Rogue à ce moment effondra Alicia.

Pendant près de six longues années, elle avait accumulé ses sentiments au plus profond d'elle et s'amusait à laisser sur son passage une étiquette de fille froide et arrogante. Pendant toutes ces années, elle avait toujours repoussé la bont et la gentillesse de tout le monde...

« Tout ceci n'était qu'un "masque" professeur Rogue..., murmura-t-elle, juste une façon de paraître... ce que je ne suis loin d'être... »

Tout à coup, elle se retrouva dans les bras de Rogue, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Rogue lui caressait lentement les cheveux tandis qu'elle se calmait en respirant la douce odeur que dégageait le torse de son professeur.

Lentement, la main de Rogue releva le menton de Alicia et il la regarda avec tendresse. La jeune fille était à la fois surprise et pétrifiée.

Puis, lentement, les lèvres de Rogue s'approchèrent de celles d'Alicia.

Elle aurait voulu que tout ceci dure une éternité.

Elle arriva dans la salle commune des Serpentard et pris ses affaires de cours pour la journée discrètement.

Puis, elle descendit calmement vers la Grande Salle pour petit-déjeuner.

Arrivée dans la salle, elle ouvrit ses livres et révisa un peu, comme à son habitude. Mais cette fois-ci, tout était différent.

Elle posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres et se remémora la scène en fermant doucement ses yeux. Les lèvres de Rogue étaient si douces...

« Alors on rêvasse, Mademoiselle Johns ? » ricana une voix familière.

Elle leva les yeux et vit Mike devant elle mais n'y prêta guère attention et continua sa lecture.

« Tu m'évites ? » demanda Mike en s'asseyant près d'elle.

« Dégage ! » aboya Alicia.

Il n'y avait presque personne à ce moment dans la Grande Salle mais Alicia dût se retenir de ne pas envoyer un sortilège pour clouer le bec à ce détestable Mickaël Bryans.

« Tu as découché hier soir ? » murmura-t-il. « Vous l'avez fait ? »

Alicia sentit ses joues s'enflammer et balança son livre à Mike qui se le prit en plein dans la gueule.

« Cesse de dire n'importe quoi ! » siffla Alicia. « Qu'ais-je fait pour que tu me persécutes de la sorte ? »

« Tu m'as blessé », répondit calmement Mike.

« A la bonne heure ! » s'exclama Alicia. « Dans ton amour propre ? »

Mike se leva et regarda Alicia. Il posa le livre sur le banc et se pencha vers elle en murmurant :

« Je veux que tu saches que ce que je veux : Je l'ai ! Et je ne laisserais pas cet homme me priver de toi ! »

Alicia resta sans voix. Ce que venait de lui dire Mike n'était rien d'autre qu'une déclaration d'amour.

« Cesse de dire des conneries Mike ! » rugit Alicia.

Mais, alors qu'elle s'y attendait le moins du monde, Mike posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en murmurant un doux « je t'aime ».

Autour d'eux, les quelques élèves présents les regardaient en chuchotant et des sourires s'esquissaient sur leurs visages.

Quand Mike se retira, il leva la tête vers la table des professeurs et esquissa un large sourire.

« Regarde qui est là... » dit doucement Mike.

Alicia tourna la tête et vit avec effroi que Rogue venait tout juste d'arriver à la table des professeurs et qu'il était comme figé sur place.

Alicia mit sa main devant la bouche. Rogue ne bougeait pas. Mike jubilait.

Le Professeur des Potions fit volte-face et claqua violemment la porte qu'il avait empruntée pour arriver plus rapidement dans la Grande Salle.

« Il fuit ?» demanda Mike avec innocence. « Il a dû comprendre qu'il ne faisait pas le poids. »

Alicia se leva d'un bon et saisit sa baguette magique, qu'elle pointa aussitôt sur le jeune homme.

« _Impedimenta _! » s'écria-t-elle, projetant ainsi Mike sur un élève de Poufsouffle, sagement assis à sa table.

Elle se leva d'un bond et entendit le préfet de Poufsouffle, qui était assis un peu plus loin que son camarade, qui enlevait 30 points à Serpentard.

Elle courut vers les cachots. Elle avait un énorme pincement au cœur.

Rogue les avait vus ! Il avait vu Mike poser ses lèvres sur les siennes !

Et elle ? Elle n'avait pas réagi et avait même donné l'impression de se laisser faire !

Elle arriva dans les couloirs du cachot et s'arrêta, essoufflée, pour reprendre sa respiration.

Elle aurait tant voulu s'expliquer devant Rogue mais, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait peur. Peur de sa réaction. Peur qu'il la rejette.

Elle posa sa main sur un mur et se laissa glisser pour atterrir sur le sol froid et humide, le regard vide.

Des larmes coulèrent lentement sur ses joues.

Elle venait de faire l'expérience et avait découvert à quel point l'amour faisait à la fois du bien et du mal.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que cette fic vous a plu (soyez indulgents c'est la première que je fais paraître sur le net ). _

Si vous voulez que je la continue, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ;)

Review please


	2. Des révélations surprenantes

**Amour Interdit**

**Disclaimer :** _Les personnages (sauf certains qui ont été crées uniquement pour cette fic) ainsi que les lieux et autres choses venant de l'univers du livre « Harry Potter » ne sont pas à moi. Ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling_.

* * *

**Je remercie ceux qui m'ont reviemez :  
**  
_Meline snape :_ Merci pour tes encouragements ;) 

_BabyChang :_ Heureuse que cela te plaise

_Yuki-chan :_ Merci beaucoup

_Emiliiii :_ J'espère que ce second chapitre te plaira ;)

_Arwen Yuy :_ Cette allusion à « Roméo et Juliette » m'a flatté (même si je sais très bien que je suis à des années lumières du talent de Shakespeare XD)

_So :_ Tu devrais apprendre la signification du mot « inceste » avant de t'exciter comme ça ;)

_Fredie53 (review par mail) :_ J'espère que le second chapitre te plaira et merci encore pour tes mails d'encouragements

_Seph (kun):_ Si je ne te connaissais pas, je le prendrais mal mais venant de ta part c'est un très bon compliment et tu me forces à progresser davantage :p

_Sev Snape :_ Moi même je ne sais pas quand cette fiction se terminera (surtout si je reprends mes études là snif TT) mais j'espère que tu continueras à suivre cette histoire d'amour immorale, certes, mais follement excitante XD

_Pegase :_ Merci pour ton soutien, ça me fait très très très plaisir (je sais, je me répète mais c'est la vérité )

_Ca me va droit au cœur vraiment merci, je vous promets à tous de faire des efforts ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Des révélations surprenantes**

Alicia ne trouvait pas le sommeil cette nuit là. Comme toutes les autres nuits.

Le front plaqué contre la vitre froide de sa fenêtre, elle observait impassiblement les rayons de la Lune qui illuminaient les arbres de la Forêt Interdite. Ce spectacle la reposait.

Autour d'elle, les autres filles dormaient paisiblement. Alicia partageait sa chambre depuis plusieurs années avec elle mais ne connaissait même pas leurs prénoms.

Elle n'était pas du genre sociable et s'en fichait éperdument.

Elle repensait à son enfance. Petite, elle avait été éduqué uniquement par ses grands-parents. Arrivée à l'âge de 7 ans, la théorie de certains sortilèges étaient déjà bien acquis.

Alicia Johns était la fierté de ses grands-parents.

Puis son regard vide se tourna vers le ciel étoilé et elle s'endormit.

Elle se réveilla à l'aube et s'habilla soigneusement. Aujourd'hui, elle avait des cours de Potions et l'idée de se retrouver devant Severus Rogue lui fit un pincement au cœur. Puis elle quitta son dortoir et se rendit dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard pour réviser un peu.

Il n'y avait personne quand elle arriva dans la salle. Cependant, il y avait une petite odeur qui l'envoûta. Elle lui rappelait furtivement celle de son professeur.

« Comment devrais-je réagir devant lui ? » se questionna Alicia, alors qu'elle prit place dans un confortable fauteuil qui abordait fièrement les couleurs vertes et argent de sa Maison. « Comment ? »

Elle sortit de son sac une petite pochette noire sale dans laquelle se trouvait une photo jaunie et abîmée avec le temps. La photo d'une jeune famille.

La jeune femme, qui avait de magnifiques yeux et des cheveux mi-longs et noirs, tenait un enfant dans ses bras, sous le regard tendre d'un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains foncés. C'était un mois de mai d'il y a 16 ans. La dernière fois où l'on vit en public Alan et Mary Johns, les parents de Alicia Johns.

Elle les contempla longuement. Son regard paraissait encore plus vide qu'auparavant. Puis, subitement, elle rangea la pochette dans son sac et sortit hâtivement de la Salle Commune alors que les autres élèves commençaient à peine à se réveiller. Toujours cette fuite et ce rejet des autres.

Elle traîna un peu en arrivant devant la Grande Salle. Elle hésita à entrer et finalement décida de laisser tomber son petit déjeuner pour aller se reposer dans la bibliothèque, à une heure où elle était très peu fréquentée.

Là encore, elle fuyait. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était pour une personne au regard froid et glacial.

Alors qu'elle franchissait les premières marches de l'escalier, pour se diriger vers la bibliothèque, elle le vit. Il descendait de l'étage supérieur . C'était Severus Rogue.

Alicia baissa la tête et continua son chemin. Le ténébreux Professeur des Potions s'était arrêté et la regardait passer devant lui. Aucun mot. Aucune explication. Un long silence pour seule discussion.

Elle arriva à l'étage supérieur et entendit les pas de Severus Rogue s'éloigner. Appuyée contre un mur, elle se tenait la poitrine. Elle avait mal. Elle s'efforça d'oublier les chaudes larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux qui prirent une teinte rouge.

Mais soudain, elle sentit une main glacée lui saisir fermement le bras et l'entraînait violemment dans une pièce sombre et peu fréquentée. Les yeux de Alicia reprirent leurs couleurs noirs ébènes au même moment et elle prit peur.

La porte se referma derrière elle et elle fut libérer de cette fâcheuse étreinte, tombant brutalement sur un sol froid et sale. Elle regarda derrière elle. Elle ne vit que l'ombre de celui qui l'avait emmené ici. Il ne bougeait pas.

Alicia se releva et saisit sa baguette magique mais l'inconnu la désarma au même moment et elle fut sans défense.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de ça, mademoiselle Johns ! » grogna la voix familière à Alicia.

« Professeur Rogue ? » balbutia Alicia, son cœur faisant un bond dans sa poitrine.

La pièce s'éclaira subitement et Severus Rogue apparut au grand jour, devant elle. Alicia se mit la main sur la bouche pour faire taire un cri de surprise. Il la regardait froidement et elle soutenait son regard. La lueur rougeâtre apparut pendant un court moment. Rogue laissa échapper un soupir.

« Vous avez bien le regard de votre père... » commença Rogue.

« Mon père ? » dit subitement Alicia, le regard redevenu normal. « Vous connaissiez mon père ? »

« Votre père était assez connu à l'époque du vivant du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mademoiselle Johns. » continua doucement le professeur. « Oui, Alan Johns était assez connu. »

Alicia ne comprenait pas. Elevée par ses grands-parents, ceux-ci n'avaient jamais pris la peine de parler de Mary et de leur fils Alan à Alicia. Et voilà qu'elle apprend de l'homme qu'elle aime le plus au monde qu'il connaissait son père, Alan Johns.

« Le courage de votre père était exemplaire, mademoiselle Johns. » reprit Rogue. « Il fallait du courage à cette époque pour défier la volonté du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Beaucoup de volonté. »

Rogue s'approcha de Alicia et lui toucha le visage du bout des doigts. Lentement. Son regard glacial pétrifiant la jeune fille.

« En plus d'avoir la volonté de ton père, tu possèdes l'élégance et la fierté de ta mère, Mary Chen. » commenta Severus Rogue, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

En voyant le regard plein de surprise de Alicia, Rogue sourit et continua son monologue.

« Mary Chen, comme votre père, n'a jamais fréquenté l'école de Poudlard et le savez-sous pourquoi mademoiselle Johns ? » demanda l'homme aux cheveux gras.

« Mère n'était tout simplement pas une sorcière professeur. » répondit tout simplement Alicia.

Rogue parût surpris de la réponse. Il dévisagea Alicia et serra son poing.

« Est-ce donc cela que vous ont racontés vos grands-parents, mademoiselle Johns ? » siffla Rogue, dont la voix semblait s'endurcir au fur et à mesure qu'il prononçait les mots de sa phrase.

« Oui, professeur Rogue. » répondit doucement et poliment Alicia, qui avait peur d'énerver davantage l'homme vêtu de noir se tenant devant elle.

« FOUTAISES ! » rugit Rogue. « Ce que vous ont racontés vos grands- parents sont faux ! Retirez cela de votre tête mademoiselle Johns ! »

Le teint de Rogue vira soudain au rouge. Il était enragé. Alicia était effrayée et recula doucement pour éviter de subir sa colère.

Rogue reprit tout doucement son calme et soupira longuement. C'était la première fois qu'Alicia voyait le Directeur de Serpentard perdre ainsi son sang-froid.

« Sortez ! » dit soudainement Rogue, tournant le dos à Alicia. « Allez vous-en ! »

Alicia resta un long moment à regarder le dos de son Professeur. Elle n'osait pas parler. Qu'avait-elle fait pour l'énerver de la sorte ?

« DISPARAISSEZ ! » hurla Rogue, déchirant le lourd silence qui s'était installé quelques minutes auparavant.

Alicia sursauta comme si elle s'était pris une décharge électrique. Les mains tremblantes, elle tenait fermement son sac sur son dos et se dirigea vers la porte. Lorsqu'elle l'eût passé, elle se retourna instinctivement pour regarder derrière elle.

« Nous ne devrons plus jamais nous revoir. Plus jamais. Oubliez le plus vite possible ce que nous avons vécu il y a quelques jours, mademoiselle. » murmura Rogue, la voix redevenu aussi glaciale qu'auparavant.

Alicia ne répondit pas. Elle ferma la porte soigneusement et reprit son chemin vers la bibliothèque. Beaucoup d'élèves se trouvaient dans les couloirs et elle se demandait combien de temps son face-à-face avec Rogue avait duré. Son regard se posa sur un jeune couple de Quatrième Année à Serdaigle, accoudé contre le mur. Cette fois-ci, plus longtemps qu'auparavant, son regard prit une violente couleur rouge sang et un sourire cruel s'esquissa sur son visage.

Au même moment, alors qu'il se rendait dans ses habituels cachots, Severus Rogue sentit une affreuse douleur qui lui arracha un long cri de souffrance. Sa Marque des Ténèbres lui brûlait la peau.

Assise, comme à son habitude, au premier rang dans la salle de classe, Alicia notait attentivement tout les points essentiels pour ce cours de Sortilèges. C'était le dernier cours de la journée. Ses yeux étaient redevenus normaux et elle avait de faibles maux de tête.

« Peut-être devrais je me rendre à l'infirmerie ? » pensa-t-elle.

Puis soudain, elle repensa à sa discussion avec le Professeur Rogue. Petite, on évitait de lui parler de ses parents et elle avait grandi en pensant avoir été abandonné par ceux-ci, jusqu'au jour où elle trouva la fameuse photo de sa petite pochette noire. Ses grands-parents lui avaient aussi affirmés que Mary Chen était une non-sorcière mais qu'elle n'avait aucun soucis à se faire étant donné qu'elle tenait plus de son père que de sa Sang-de-Bourbe de mère.

« Ils ne devaient pas tellement apprécier Mère s'ils la traitaient ainsi. » soupira Alicia.

Et elle continua sa longue prise de notes...

A la fin du cours, elle se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, lançant des regards froids à quiconque se retournait sur elle. Puis elle sentit quelqu'un posait sa main sur son épaule.

« Ah c'est toi. » lança Alicia.

« Ca fait toujours plaisir de voir comment tu réagis, Alicia Jonhs. » sourit ironiquement Mickaël Bryans.

« J'ai pas envie de rigoler Mike alors lâche moi un peu. Merci d'avance. » répondit la jeune fille.

« Tiens tu me gueules dessus beaucoup moins qu'auparavant. » s'enchanta le jeune homme.

« On peut arranger ça tout de suite » déclara Alicia, la baguette levée contre le visage de Mike.

Mais elle baissa sa baguette magique en voyant Mike reculer d'un pas, l'air effrayé. Elle lui sourit. Mike laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement.

« J'ai bien crû que tu allais me faire la même chose que l'autre jour. » lui confia-t-il.

Il ébouriffa ses cheveux châtains clairs d'un air gêné. De son côté, la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs n'avait pas oublié ce que lui avait fait Mike. Il l'avait embrassé en public et devant Severus Rogue !

Mais à la pensée de Rogue, Alicia ne montra aucun signe, que ce soit de joie ou de tristesse.

« On va dîner ensemble ? » suggéra Alicia.

« Euh, si tu veux. » balbutia Mike, l'air gêné mais restant quand même sur ses gardes.

Et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la Grande Salle, laissant quand même entre eux une bonne marge de distance.

« Ils sont ensembles ? » chuchota doucement une voix.

« Regarde ! Ce garçon est un Griffondor, non ? Et il sort avec cette fille ! Cette Serpentard ! » entendit-on d'un autre côté de la pièce.

Les chuchotements venaient de chaque côtés de la Grande Salle. Alicia lançait des regards froids sur ceux qui murmuraient sur son passage et regardait avec amusement ces derniers stopper net leurs ragots. Mike à côté d'elle essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas laisser échapper le moindre rougissement sur son visage.

« Mais cesse de me coller ainsi ! » chuchota Alicia en donna un violent coup de coude dans les côtes de Mike.

« Aïe ! » protesta Mike, en se frottant l'endroit où la jeune fille lui avait donné un coup. « Mais y'a pas de mal dans ce que je fais bon sang. »

« Non mais regarde toi ! » s'indigna Alicia, en se tournant vers lui. « Pourquoi tu trembles comme ? On dirait un gamin ! »

« Oh ça va, j'ai juste un peu froid. » mentit Mike, le teint devenu un peu rose.

Elle alla s'asseoir à la Table des Serpentard tandis que lui rejoignait celle de Griffondor.

« Ce mec est irrécupérable ! » pensa Alicia, en remettant quelques mèches qui lui tombaient devant les yeux sur le côté.

Et pendant tout le repas, elle ne leva pas du tout ses yeux vers la Tables des Professeurs.

Dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard, elle venait tout juste de terminer son dernier devoir à rendre sur l'Histoire de la Magie.

Il n'y avait personne dans la grande pièce. Elle prit ses notes et les rangea dans son sac.

Maladroitement, elle fit tomber la petite pochette noire poussiéreuse qu'elle avait trouvé il y a longtemps dans la cave de ses grands-parents. Alicia se pencha pour le récupérer et tomba sur une autre photo caché par celle de ses parents, et elle enfant, qui lui adressaient des signes affectueux de la main.

Cette fois-ci, la photo représentait un groupe de jeunes gens qui s'adressaient mutuellement, mais aussi à Alicia, des sourires. Elle se demandait qui pouvez bien être ces personnes.

Elle porta son attention à un visage étrangement familier, situé en arrière plan. C'était un jeune homme habillé tout en noir, les bras croisés et les cheveux mi-longs noirs et graisseux tombant sur son visage. Son regard froid se posa sur Alicia. C'était Severus Rogue adolescent !

Surprise, elle regarda les autres personnes de la photo. Là, elle vit une jeune femme aux cheveux longs et noirs, ayant de magnifiques yeux brillants, se tenant près d'une autre fille, rousse et aux yeux clairs cette fois-ci, lui sourire. Alicia était son portrait crach : c'était sa mère.

Instinctivement, elle chercha son père. Elle le vit non loin de Rogue, embêtant et se chamaillant avec ses voisins. Ses cheveux châtains foncés étaient beaucoup plus longs et ses camarades s'amusaient à les tirer joyeusement. Il avait un large sourire et fit un clin d'œil en voyant que sa future fille le regardait. Alicia sentit alors une douce chaleur l'envahir.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ranger la photo dans la pochette sombre, elle sentit quelque chose de collé derrière la photo. Elle retourna la photo animé et vit un petit parchemin miteux plié plusieurs fois. Machinalement, elle le déplia doucement et le lit.

C'était un court extrait d'un article de journal :

« _Ne savant pas comment réagir à la situation, les autorités ont estimaient nécessaire de confier la garde de l'enfant à ses grands-parents paternels. Jurant de garder le secret sur les circonstances de la mort des parents, Mark et Eleonore Johns, acceptèrent d'élever l'enfant dans le plus grand secret, loin de tous, pour que ce dernier n'ait jamais à connaître..._ »

Alicia étouffa un cri de surprise en lisant la suite.

« _... le lien de parenté avec Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom._.. »

Elle arrêta net sa lecture. Alicia serra tellement fort l'article dans sa main qu'elle le froissa. Elle le jeta violemment dans son sac et rejoignit son dortoir.

« Qu'est-ce que cela voulez dire ? » se demanda-t-elle, un nœud lui serrant les entrailles. « De qui parlait-on dans cet article ? »

Elle entra violemment dans sa chambre où toutes les autres filles étaient déjà endormis. Elle se déshabilla et se jeta dans son lit.

Regardant le plafond, elle essayait de se calmer mais les mots de l'article revenaient sans cesse dans sa tête.

« Ne me dîtes pas..., » pensa-t-elle. « Ne me dîtes pas que cet enfant... C'est moi... »

Elle se leva et sentit une vive douleur à la tête. Elle posa sa main près de sa commode et vit avec effroi, par le biais d'un petit miroir posé à cet endroit, que ses yeux étaient de couleurs rouge sang.

Jamais encore elle n'avait vu ses yeux prendre cette couleur si vive !

Elle regardait avec horreur autour d'elle.

Il lui était souvent arrivé de voir cette couleur dans les yeux mais jamais encore elle n'avait été aussi vive et brillante.

Elle reprit le morceau de parchemin froissé de son sac et sortit discrètement sa baguette magique.

« _Lumos !_ » chuchotta-t-elle, la voix légèrement plus tremblante.

Tenant d'une main sa baguette qui émettait une petite lumière et de l'autre le fameux morceau de parchemin, elle essayait, frémissant de tout son corps, de relire l'article.

« Non ce n'est pas possible... » pensa-t-elle. « Je ne peux pas être sa... descendante ! »

Mais en relisant l'article, elle reconnut bien les prénoms de ses grands- parents, Mark et Eleonore Johns. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri d'horreur et se plaqua la main sur sa bouche.

Elle était belle et bien la descendante de Lord Voldemort !

Assis derrière son bureau à corriger des devoirs, Severus Rogue sentit sa Marque des Ténèbres enflammer son bras. Pour s'empêcher d'hurler de douleur, il se mordit la lèvre tellement fort qu'elle se mit à saigner.

Sa douleur au bras était beaucoup plus forte qu'auparavant qu'il s'évanouit, sa tête tombant lourdement sur son bureau, renversant une bouteille d'encre sur les copies de devoirs des ses élèves.

Allongé sur son lit aux couleurs rouges et or de sa Maison, Mickaël Bryans se réveilla en sursaut. Se redressant sur son lit, il passa lentement une main moite dans ses cheveux et suffoquait.

« Ca recommence... » se dit-il dans un souffle.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que, comme le premier chapitre, cette suite vous aura plu _

J'attends impatiemment vos commentaires alors n'oubliez pas de me reviewez ;)


	3. Une douloureuse séparation

**Amour Interdit**

**Disclaimer :** _Les personnages (sauf certains qui ont été créés uniquement pour cette fic) ainsi que les lieux et autres choses venant de l'univers du livre « Harry Potter » ne sont pas à moi. Ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**Merci à ceux qui m'ont reviewez :  
**  
_Meline Snape :_ Encore merci . 

_chibiesnape :_ Merci, j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite .

_BabyChang :_ LA VOICI LA SUIIITTTTTEEEEE !

_Arwen Yuy :_ On sent la fan (meuh non je rigole "). Je ne savais pas que ma fic te toucherai autant et ne t'inquiète pas : je répondrai à toutes tes interrogations (si, si c'est promis )

_Lome :_ Merci merci. J'espère que cette suite te plaira aussi .

_Seph :_ Merci de bien vouloir arrêter de faire l'hypocrite... (Edit 23/01/06 : Je retire ce que j'ai dit >>)

_ana :_ Toi tu es directe au moins (j'aime ça ). Bon, pour le moment, je n'ai pas trop d'idées du nombre de chapitres (5 ou 6 peut-être et même plus si d'autres idées me viennent en tête )

_LOU4 :_ UNE FAN DE SEVIENOUNET ! DANS MES BRAS ! SMACK SMACK (Mais euh, il est mimi Mike quand même, non ?)

_Poucie :_ Merci beaucoup !

_Lovy :_ Merci à toi !

_Merci pour votre soutien à tous. Vos encouragements me vont droit au coeur et me donnent du courage pour continuer ) !_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 3 : Une douloureuse séparation**

Comment trouver le sommeil après une telle révélation ? Comment se mettre en tête que l'on lui avait caché la vérité pendant presque 17 ans ? Comment pourrait-elle, ne serait-ce qu'une minute, admettre que dans ses veines coule le même sang que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le- Nom ?

"Non, c'est impossible." dit-elle, le souffle court, pendant qu'elle sortait de son dortoir, tremblant de tous ses membres.

Une sensation d'horreur lui glaça subitement le sang. Mais les preuves étaient l ! Sur ce morceau de journal qu'elle serrait de toutes ses forces, enfonçant profondément ses ongles dans la paume de sa main, comme pour vouloir oublier la douleur qu'elle éprouvait au fond de son cœur.

Prise dans ses pensées, elle tituba en descendant les escaliers qui menaient à la Salle Commune des Serpentard. Elle ne sentait plus ses jambes. Elle ne savait même pas où ses pas l'entraînaient.

"Professeur..." murmura-t-elle. "Aidez... Aidez-moi... "

Soudain, comme poussée malgré elle par la force de ces mots, elle se dirigea lentement vers la porte de sortie.

Il était déjà très tard. Plus aucun élève ne traînait dans les couloirs de l'école.

Pourtant, une jeune fille descendait discrètement les escaliers.

Alicia savait pertinemment que c'était interdit dans le règlement du château mais elle ne contrôlait plus son corps.

C'était comme si elle était devenue une marionnette que quelqu'un manipulait avec une extrême précaution dans l'ombre.

Les rayons de la lune faisaient ressortir davantage ses yeux devenus écarlates.

Elle s'arrêta devant une fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour de l'école et plaqua son front brûlant sur la pierre froide. Son regard était vide et encore plus froid que d'habitude.

Une légère brise glacée d'automne vint caresser son visage et entraîna avec elle ses longs cheveux couleur ténèbres. Elle avait envie de crier, d'hurler sa douleur mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

"Saura-t-il m'aider ? " se demanda-t-elle. "Il semblait si bien connaître mes parents."

Mais en pensant à Mary et Alan Chen, elle eu soudain un haut-le-cœur. Si ce qui était écrit sur le parchemin froissé était vrai cela voudrait dire qu'ils n'étaient pas ses véritables parents.

Ou pire encore, que sa mère avait eu une relation avec Celui-Dont-On-Ne- Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Cette pensée lui souleva davantage le cœur. Elle plaqua violemment sa main libre sur sa bouche et respira longuement et doucement.

Puis, les jambes tremblotantes, elle se dirigea vers les cachots.

A peine arrivée, elle chercha sa baguette magique dans sa robe de sorcière et fit apparaître une petite lumière à son bout. Puis, elle s'engagea vers la Salle des Potions, sachant inconsciemment qu' il serait là.

Effectivement, elle aperçu de la lumière sous la porte de la salle. Severus Rogue devait être encore là.

A cette idée, elle pressa davantage le pas, s'empressa de jeter le détestable article de journal tout froissé dans une poche de sa robe de sorcière, fit disparaître le sortilège de lumière et ouvrit doucement la porte grinçante.

Le professeur des Potions était bien là. Affalé sur son bureau, des dizaines de copies de devoirs jonchant sur le sol et une bouteille d'encre noire qui vidait tout son contenu sur les quelques feuilles encore présentes sur la table.

"Professeur ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Aucun bruit. Juste un pesant silence comme guise de réponse.

Sans même s'en apercevoir, ses angoisses les plus profondes avaient totalement disparues.

Alicia se dirigea doucement vers le bureau où se trouvait le Maître des Potions. A première vue, on croirait qu'il avait trop bu et se serait endormi, ivre mort, devant ses copies à corriger mais la jeune fille refusait de penser une chose pareille, préférant garder en tête l'image d'un homme sain et droit.

Mais quand elle arriva près de lui, Alicia se mit les mains sur la bouche.

Severus Rogue, inconscient, avait les yeux révulsés, la lèvre inférieure de la bouche retroussée et un mince filet de sang s'en écoulait. Il était loin d'être paisiblement endormi.

"Oh mon Dieu !" s'affola Alicia. "Il a fait un malaise !"

Mais, au moment où elle approcha sa main davantage de son visage, sa baguette magique, qu'elle tenait encore fermement, fit apparaître d'un coup une lueur argentée.

Alicia sursauta. Elle n'avait pourtant lancé aucun sort.

La petite lumière virevolta vers une étagère poussiéreuse et se posa tout en haut, éclairant ce que Alicia croyait être une sorte de bassine de pierre.

Pareille à une luciole, elle tourna trois fois autour de l'objet qui se volatilisa, pour apparaître sur le bureau du Professeur des Potions, juste devant Alicia Johns.

Puis, aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue, la lueur argentée disparut.

"Une Pensine ?" s'exclama la jeune fille.

En effet, la bassine de pierre qui était apparu devant elle était belle et bien une Pensine ! Alicia en avait déjà vu auparavant, durant son enfance.

"Si cette Pensine lui appartient..." pensa-t-elle."...Alors il doit y avoir des choses dont il ne souhaite plus s'en rappeler"

Pendant un court instant, la jeune fille fut tiraillée entre son envie de connaître ce qu'il y avait dans la Pensine et aider l'homme qu'elle aime.

"Juste un moment...", se dit-elle."Un petit moment..."

Finalement, ce fut la curiosité qui l'emporta au détriment du bon sens et, après avoir préalablement rangé sa baguette magique dans sa robe de sorcière, elle approcha doucement son visage de la bassine de pierre.

Mais elle n'avait jamais fait une chose pareille. Comment allait-elle revenir de ces souvenirs ? Et si jamais cela ne faisait qu'aggraver davantage leur relation ?

Elle hésita encore un moment. Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, s'approcha davantage de la Pensine, où elle pouvait déjà apercevoir une faible lueur provenant du contenu de la bassine, ferma les yeux et sentit son corps basculer.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle n'était plus dans le sinistre cachot qui servait de salle de cours mais dans une lugubre forêt, en pleine nuit, au beau milieu d'un cercle de personnes, encapuchonnés et recouverts d'un tissu noir, qui paraissait flotter au gré du vent glacial, de la tête au pied.

"On dirait... des Ombres..." pensa la jeune fille.

C'était une nuit noire. Alicia avait l'impression d'assister à une réunion secrète digne des plus grandes sectes moldues. Les Ombres attendaient patiemment, sans bruit, les bras croisés et leur tête légèrement baissée.

"Arrêtez ! Laissez-moi !"

La voix d'une femme vint percer le lourd silence.

Alicia sentit un long frisson lui parcourir le dos alors qu'autour d'elle, les Ombres commençaient à s'extasier.

"Lâchez-la ! Je vous interdit de lui faire le moindre mal !"

Cette fois-ci, c'était la voix d'un homme qui vint s'ajouter aux cris. Des cris qui semblaient même délecter les Ombres.

Soudain, elle entendit le bruit d'un sort lancé et vit que les ombres redevinrent silencieuses.

S'avançant à travers la macabre foule, qui reculait pour leur laisser place, elle vit les corps de deux personnes prisonnières d'un sortilège qui, apparemment, les empêchait de s'enfuir.

Et, précédant ces deux personnes, la silhouette d'une personne que Alicia connaissait bien : Severus Rogue !

"Pro... Professeur ?" s'étonna Alicia.

Mais ce Severus Rogue là était bien plus jeune que celui qu'elle connaissait habituellement. Il est semblable à celui qui se trouvait sur la photo de ses parents.

Mais avec une différence... Il avait le regard encore plus noir et froid que d'habitude.

Deux Ombres sortirent de la foule et passèrent à côté de Alicia. Elles s'avancèrent vers les deux corps prisonniers et leurs leva de force le visage, afin que les autres puissent les voir.

Alors que des ricanements s'échappèrent tout autour d'elle, Alicia fut prise d'effroi : ces deux personnes n'étaient autre que ses parents, Alan et Mary Johns.

"Maman ! Papa !" cria Alicia, tout en courant vers eux.

Mais, semblant oublier que tout ceci n'était que des souvenirs, elle traversa le corps de ses parents et atterrit brutalement par terre.

Alan Johns avait le visage en sang et Alicia, en se relevant, aperçut les fameuses pupilles de son père virer au rouge écarlate.

"Severus ! Comment as-tu pu nous trahir ainsi, sale chien !" hurla-t- il, le regard haineux tourné vers le dos du futur Professeur des Potions.

Mais Severus Rogue ne daigna même pas un seul regard sur le père d'Alicia et continua à rester immobile et le regard vide.

"Severus..." haleta cette fois-ci Mary Johns. "Pourquoi... Pourquoi nous as- tu fait ça...? Nous étions pourtant... amis..."

Le visage de sa mère, que Alicia avait toujours connu plein de tendresse, était noyé sous les larmes. Malgré cela, Severus Rogue ne bougeait pas.

Alicia était sous le choc. Elle avait l'habitude que cet homme soit froid et distant mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il possèderait un côté aussi abominable et cruel.

Tout à coup, les corps de Mary et Alan Johns s'élevèrent dans les airs et ils se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres au dessus du sol.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?" se demanda Alicia, qui se mit instinctivement devant sa mère, comme si elle cherchait à la protéger.

Les Ombres recommencèrent à s'agiter. Alicia Johns avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

Puis, elle vit Severus Rogue se tourner vers les corps flottant dans les airs de ses parents et sourire cruellement en levant sa baguette vers eux.

"N... Non, il ne va pas faire... ça..." réalisa Alicia.

La peur au ventre à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer, elle courut vers son Professeur des Potions pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable.

"PROFESSEUR ARRÊTEZ !" cria Alicia, de toutes ses forces, alors que tout autour d'elle les ombres continuèrent de jouir à la vue d'un tel spectacle.

"_Avada Kedavra_." prononça tout simplement Severus Rogue, avec un léger rictus.

Mais Alicia ne pût stopper le Sortilège Interdit et la vive lueur verdâtre lui transperça, sans douleur bien sûr, le corps... pour finalement toucher de plein fouet ceux de ses chers parents emprisonnés.

Il y eu un long silence. Alicia avait le regard vide et semblait être pétrifiée sur place. Severus Rogue abaissa tout doucement sa baguette, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le sortilège d'emprisonnement disparut et les corps tombèrent au sol, juste derrière la jeune fille, dont le visage était devenu subitement très pâle.

"Echec et Mat !" s'exclama une des Ombres, provoquant tout autour d'elle des rires intempestifs.

Severus Rogue rangea sa baguette magique et passa devant Alicia et ses parents sans y prêter attention. Il s'arrêta juste derrière les corps de ses anciens amis.

La lueur rouge apparut dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Elle se mit à éprouver une violente haine pour le meurtrier de ses parents.

"Ecoutez-moi tous", commença le Professeur des Potions en s'adressant à l'assemblée des Ombres. "Les Non Partisans ont été jugés et exécutés. Devons-nous en faire de même pour l'enfant ?"

Les paroles de Severus Rogue sortirent Alicia Johns de ses pensées de meurtre envers celui qui comptait le plus pour elle auparavant. L'enfant dont il parlait... C'est elle ?

A peine avait-il finit de parler que des réponses se mirent à fuser de tout côté.

"C'est un enfant maudit ! Tuons le !"

"Il mérite le même sort que ses chers parents !"

Alicia se mit les mains sur les oreilles et ferma les yeux pour pouvoir ne plus rien voir et entendre.

Mais le silence s'installa subitement autour d'elle et, en rouvrant les yeux, elle vit que les Ombres, ainsi que Severus Rogue, agenouillés.

"Seigneur des Ténèbres, soyez le bienvenu..."

C'était la voix de Severus Rogue. Alicia retira ses mains de ses oreilles et se tourna délicatement vers lui.

Ce qu'elle vit lui fit mettre sa main devant la bouche pour étouffer son cri : Severus Rogue, futur Maître des Potions de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard, agenouillé et embrassant le bas d'une longue cape noire, qui était celle de... Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Alicia trembla de tous ses membres à la vue de ce spectacle.

Devant elle se trouvait le plus grand Sorcier spécialisé en Magie Noire qui existe de par ce monde... mais aussi le Maître de celui qui semblait être son plus fidèle partisan : Severus Rogue.

Apeurée, Alicia n'osa pas lever ses yeux pour voir le visage de celui dont les partisans surnommaient "Seigneur des Ténèbres". Néanmoins, elle vit que ce dernier tenait fermement quelque chose dans ses bras, enveloppé dans du tissu blanc.

Puis, toujours en tenant fermement cette chose, il pointa son long doigt vers plusieurs partisans et le referma d'un seul coup.

Il ne se passa rien pendant quelques secondes mais des cris se mirent à retentir tout autour d'Alicia, dans l'assemblée des Ombres.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit avec effroi plusieurs d'entre elles prendre feu et se tordre de douleur avant de se volatiliser en cendres, consumées par les flammes noires qui avaient subitement jaillies de leurs corps.

"Ne parlez plus jamais ainsi... de ma fille..." siffla la voix glaciale du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Alicia sursauta d'horreur. Le Mage Noir était-il en train de parler d'elle ? Alors, si tel est le cas, elle était vraiment la fille de Celui-Dont-On- Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ?

"Non... Ne me dites pas... que c'est moi..." s'horrifia Alicia.

Ses pupilles rouges désormais fixées sur la chose qu'il tenait dans ses bras, la jeune fille vit le Seigneur des Ténèbres retirer délicatement le linge blanc pour dévoiler le corps d'un jeune enfant endormi... aux cheveux noirs comme de l'ébène.

Cette vision coupa les jambes à Alicia Johns. L'enfant que le Mage Noir tenait dans ses bras... C'était vraiment elle !

"NOOOOON ! C'EST FAUX ! DITES MOI QUE C'EST FAUX !" implora-t-elle, agenouillée par terre et frappant du poing le sol caillouteux.

Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Ce dont elle redoutait le plus venait d'être confirmée : elle était bien la descendante du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

A ce moment là, cet immense sentiment de tristesse se mélangea aux envies meurtrières contre le Professeur des Potions.

"Je vous déteste..." commença Alicia. "JE VOUS DETESTE !"

"MADEMOISELLE JOHNS !"

A peine avait-elle entendu cette voix familière qu'elle sentit une forte étreinte qui la tirait en dehors de cette maudite Pensine où les souvenirs devinrent de plus en plus flous...

La lugubre forêt disparut et elle se retrouva de nouveau dans le fameux cachot qui servait de salle de cours de Potions. Lentement, l'étreinte se relâcha.

"Mademoiselle Johns..." prononça le Severus Rogue de maintenant, dont la voix paraissait essoufflée. "Réalisez-vous... ce que vous avez fait ?"

Alicia était dos tourné par rapport à cet homme. Elle avait le regard vide et ne lui répondait pas.

"Vous n'aviez pas à faire celà mademoiselle Johns !" continua-t-il, en se dirigeant devant elle et en cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait la Marque des Ténèbres qui le faisait toujours autant souffrir.

Elle resta toujours sans voix et fixait toujours le vide.

"Réalisez-vous au moins l'importance de vos actes Alicia !" s'emporta Severus Rogue.

Alicia se leva d'un bond, ce qui fit sursauter le Professeur des Potions. Elle s'avança vers lui d'un pas décidé et sortit d'un coup sa baguette magique qu'elle pointa à quelques centimètres de la gorge de cet homme.

"Et si je vous faisiez la même chose que vous aviez fait à mes parents... Professeur ?" demanda-t-elle, avec à la fois de la rage et de l'ironie dans sa voix.

"Que...!" balbutia Severus Rogue. "Vous... Vous avez tout vu ?"

Alicia leva les yeux vers cet homme qu'elle détestait de tout son être désormais et lui montra avec un léger sourire ses pupilles couleur sang.

"Vous aviez raison mon cher Professeur..." ricana Alicia. "J'ai le regard de mon père..."

CLAC ! Une gifle se fit entendre sur les joues pâles du Maître des Potions, qui se mirent à virer au rouge.

"... Et la fierté de ma mère..." termina Alicia qui lui fit volte-face et partit à toute vitesse de ce détestable cachot, laissant derrière elle un Severus Rogue, visiblement sous le choc.

A ce moment là elle jura de ne plus jamais vouloir entendre parler de lui, ni même le voir... Elle n'irait plus à ses cours et se moquera désormais de savoir ce qu'il pense ou de discerner la moindre parcelle de gentillesse dans ses actes.

Elle arriva dans le grand Hall et reprit son souffle. Accoudée contre un mur, elle se rendit compte que des larmes coulaient de ses magnifiques yeux noirs.

"Ce sont les dernières que je verserais pour lui !" se jura-t-elle, en se dirigeant lentement vers les escaliers pour pouvoir rejoindre son dortoir dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard.

Elle ne remarqua pas à ce moment, dans la cour de l'école, la silhouette d'un magnifique loup, au pelage couleur ténèbres, qui la regardait, avec bienveillance, de ses grands yeux couleurs ors, avant de disparaître.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que vous avez bien aimez ce nouveau chapitre et je m'excuse encore du long retard (mais, comme je l'ai expliqué dans ma description, je n'ai actuellement pas d'ordinateur personnel à disposition et donc celà va un peu moins vite que voulu) _

Sinon, je m'excuse des (affreuses) fautes d'orthographes (que ce soit dans ce nouveau chapitre ou dans les anciens et ceux à venir) et j'espère que vous serez indulgents " (merci d'avance)

J'attends impatiemment vos reviews alors n'oubliez pas d'en faire ;)


	4. La vérité cachée

**Amour Interdit**

**Disclaimer :** _Les personnages (sauf certains qui ont été créés uniquement pour cette fic) ainsi que les lieux et autres choses venant de l'univers du livre « Harry Potter » ne sont pas à moi. Ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**Merci infiniment à ceux qui m'ont reviewez : **

_vivi :_ Merci à toi

_Falang :_ Grosses bises à toi aussi ;)

_BabyChang :_ Ton voeu est exaucé, voici le nouveau chapitre ;)

_Lisandra/LOU4 :_ La voici la suite tant attendue XD

_cornelune :_ Joli pseudo, très poétique. Merci à toi aussi.

_Gaeriel Palpatine :_ Merci pour tes troix reviews. Moi aussi j'aurais aimé être comme mon perso (bouuuh... le monde est injuste TT). Je suis vraiment contente que ça t'ait plu ;)

_Seph :_ Gros bisous tout court ;)

_Bunny Anoushka Kalika :_ Voilà un nouveau chapitre tout chaud, j'espère qu'il plaira à toi aussi

_cassandre8 :_ Merci pour tes compliments, j'espère que tu trouveras quelques réponses dans ce nouveau chapitre (j'ai pas envie de tout déballer d'un coup non plus

_Merci à tous ;). _

_Vos encouragements me vont droit au coeur et c'est grâce à vous que j'ai le courage de continuer ) !

* * *

_

**Chapitre 4 : La vérité cachée**

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Alicia Johns n'assistait plus à aucun cours…

Ainsi, quand les autres élèves se dirigeaient vers leurs salles de classes respectives, elle restait dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard, adossée à la fenêtre, à regarder le temps et les feuilles mortes s'envoler au gré du vent glacial…

L'automne laissait sa place à l'hiver… Il reviendra l'année prochaine…

Mais les morts, eux, ne reviendront jamais…

Et, immanquablement, les souvenirs revenaient hanter ses pensées, violents comme un coup de couteau…

Elle revoit encore la haine dans le regard de Alan Johns, son père, et les larmes dans les yeux de sa mère, Mary Chen…

Elle se souviendra toujours de cet éclair verdâtre qui lui transperça le corps pour frapper de plein fouet ceux de ses parents…

Elle ne pardonnera jamais à cet homme, ce meurtrier au regard glacé, acclamé par une foule de serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Cet homme au nom infâme qu'elle maudira jusqu'à la fin de ses jours… Severus Rogue…

Pourtant, elle aimait cet homme… Elle l'aimait depuis la première fois où elle l'a rencontré… Depuis le jour où elle fut admise à la maison des Serpentard…

Doucement, elle sombrait dans la mélancolie…

Oubliant pendant un moment la haine qu'elle ressentait pour cet homme… Elle ne voulait pas renier ce qu'elle eu ressenti pour lui… Mais ne pourrait sans doute jamais lui pardonner ce qu'il avait fait à sa seule famille…

Et puis tout d'un coup… Un effroyable souvenir lui revient en mémoire…

Elle se revit dans les souvenirs de la Pensine du professeur des Potions… Elle se rappela des mots prononcés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres : « Ne parlez plus jamais ainsi... de ma fille... »

« Non ! Arrêtez ! » hurla Alicia, se tenant sa tête devenue tout d'un coup douloureuse. « Ce n'est pas vrai ! Dites moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! »

Mais ces pleurs et ces cris furent vains… Personne ne l'entendait… Elle était seule… Elle avait toujours seule…

Elle se leva péniblement, les yeux remplis de larmes et se tenant toujours sa tête endolori, et regarda à travers la fenêtre… Quelques élèves audacieux, n'ayant pas eu peur d'affronter le temps glacial, se hâtaient de quitter la cour de l'école pour rejoindre l'intérieur de l'établissement…

« La pause déjeuner doit être terminée… Les cours de l'après midi vont commencer… » pensa-t-elle.

Elle resta devant la fenêtre pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que le dernier élève eut disparu, puis se rendit en toute hâte dans sa chambre…

Elle alla prendre son écharpe aux couleurs de sa Maison, enfila sa longue cape noire pour se protéger du vent et décida de descendre dans la cour à son tour…

« Ca ne sert à rien de rester là, à déprimer sur mon propre sort… » se dit-elle, en jetant un coup d'œil furtif à sa baguette magique qu'elle s'empressa de glisser dans une des poches de sa robe de sorcière.

Elle sortit tout doucement de la Chambre Commune des Serpentard…

Elle entendit sur son passage certains personnages affichés au mur se plaindre d'une telle conduite, comme quoi elle n'avait pas à sécher ainsi les cours, mais Alicia s'en fichait complètement de leurs dires… Elle avait toujours été une bonne élève et pour une fois qu'elle n'allait pas en cours, c'était qu'elle avait une excellente raison à cela…

Elle arriva dans le Hall… Tout était désert…

Normal puisque les cours avaient repris depuis au moins dix bonnes minutes…

Mais, au moment où elle s'apprêtait à se rendre dans la cour de l'école, une voix l'interpella…

« Alicia ? »

Cette voix était devenue familière…

Elle soupira longuement et tourna lentement la tête pour apercevoir le seul Gryffondor de sa connaissance, non loin des escaliers qui menaient à la bibliothèque…

« Bonjour Mike… » répondit-elle, tout en essayant de garder un ton froid comme elle en avait l'habitude avec lui.

Ce dernier lui sourit et s'approcha davantage d'elle.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en était rendu compte, ils étaient devenus assez familiers malgré le fait qu'ils soient de Maisons totalement opposées et différentes sur de nombreux points de vue…

« Ca me fait plaisir de te voir… » dit Mike d'un ton enjoué. « Je ne t'avais pas vu depuis la fois où on est allés ensembles à la Grande Salle… Ca fait un bail, hein ? »

Alicia resta silencieuse… Il s'était passé tant de choses depuis la dernière fois où elle avait été avec Mike…

Elle avait appris tant de choses en si peu de temps que ça lui semblait irréel…

« Ca va Alicia ? » lui demanda Mike, en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Devrait-elle en parler à Mike et ainsi se libérer de ce lourd poids sur son âme ?

Pendant un long moment, elle hésita.

Mike, de son côté, semblait s'inquiéter du lourd silence qui semblait affecter la jeune fille.

Inconsciemment, elle posa sa main tremblante sur celle de Mike. Ce dernier se mit à frémir : c'était leur premier véritable contact physique depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

« Pourquoi… » commença-t-elle « Pourquoi mon monde auquel je croyais tant… s'effondre-t-il en si peu de temps ? »

Un monde, certes basé sur les mensonges de ses grands parents qui l'ont élevé, mais qui avait était son seul point de repère jusqu'à maintenant.

Un père ayant du sang de sorcier et une mère qui ne l'était pas. En grandissant avec ce titre de « Sang de Bourbe » dans l'esprit, Alicia Johns s'était forgé une personnalité froide et glaciale, capable de surmonter tous les obstacles qui se posaient sur son chemin.

Mais un homme lui avait appris alors que sa mère n'était pas une non Sorcière, que son père s'était interposé devant Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, qu'ils n'étaient pas décédés dans un accident et, pire que tout, qu'elle était la supposée fille du plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps.

Autant de nouvelles en l'espace d'un seul semestre, c'était trop qu'un individu normal ne pouvait supporter.

Mais alors, une idée lui traversa l'esprit… Pourquoi se voiler aussi longtemps la face ? C'était peut-être prémédité… Après tout, n'était-elle pas une Serpentard ?

« Je suis la fille d'un démon. » susurra-t-elle, un sourire forcé au visage.

« De… De quoi ? » répliqua Mike.

Alicia Johns paraissait être dans un état second : son regard était vide et elle ne tenait tellement plus sur ses jambes que Mike dû la soutenir en l'appuyant sur son torse.

« Mon père… est… Voldemort… » soupira Alicia à l'oreille de Mike.

A ces mots, Mike frissonna et manqua de lâcher Alicia.

« Tu te rends compte ? Je suis la descendante du plus grand Mage Noir de toute l'histoire… Moi, Alicia Jonhs ! » continua-t-elle avec une sorte de démence dans sa voix, en se retenant à l'épaule de Mike.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas. Il se contentait de la réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait.

« Calme toi, Alicia… Calme toi… Ce n'est rien… » ajouta-t-il avec une pointe de tendresse.

En entendant cela, Alicia poussa Mike, qui manqua de trébucher sur sa robe de sorcier et le regarda d'un air enragé. Ses pupilles avaient viré dans la couleur pourpre.

« J'aurais du mourir… Oui, j'aurais du mourir ce jour là… Le jour où Severus Rogue m'a présenté devant l'Assemblée des Ombres… Le jour où il me tendit à mon « père » avant de s'agenouiller devant lui… » continua de plus en plus belle Alicia, devant un Mike stupéfié et n'osant même plus dire quoi que ce soit.

« Il suffit mademoiselle Johns ! »

Cette voix soudaine fit reprendre ses esprits à Alicia. Dans le hall déserté par les élèves se tenait la directrice de la maison Gryffondor, le professeur Minerva McGonagall.

Droite comme un piquet, vêtue d'une longue robe vert émeraude et le regard sévère, elle fixait tour à tour Mike et Alicia.

« Puis-je savoir ce que deux élèves de dernière année font à cette heure-ci dans le hall alors que leurs places devraient être dans les salles de classe ? » interrogea-t-elle.

« Professeur McGonagall, je… » balbutia Mike, alors que Alicia avait déjà commencé à tourner les talons et se dirigeait maintenant vers le dortoir des Serpentard.

« Il me semble que vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question mademoiselle Johns. » remarqua le professeur McGonagall quand la jeune fille passa auprès d'elle. « Ce genre de conduite est inqualifiable pour une élève de dernière année et qui plus… »

A ce moment là, elle saisit le bras de Alicia et continua sa phrase le plus bas possible.

« … venant de la fille d'une élève aussi remarquable que votre défunte mère, Mary Chen. »

Cette fin de phrase fit sursauter Alicia. Elle dégagea brutalement son bras de McGonagall, cette dernière manquant de perdre l'équilibre, et la fixa longuement.

« Qu'avez-vous dit au sujet de ma mère ? » demanda subitement la jeune fille aux cheveux couleur ébène, sa curiosité subitement ravivée.

« 30 points en moins à Serpentard. » se contenta de répondre le professeur McGonagall, qui se dirigeait à présent vers Mike, l'air toujours aussi sévère. « Quant à vous, ce sera le même retrait que mademoiselle Johns pour avoir séché impunément les cours. »

« Expliquez-vous au moins, professeur McGonagall ! » insista Alicia, une pointe de colère dans sa voix.

Que signifiait les dires de McGonagall ? Sa mère, « une élève remarquable » ! Alicia ne comprenait pas. On lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle était une Non Sorcière. A moins que…

A cet instant précis, elle se rappela une ancienne conversation qu'elle avait eu avec son professeur des Potions, Severus Rogue : il lui avait ordonné d'oublier ce que ses grands parents lui avaient dit à propos des origines de sa mère, Mary Chen.

« Je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour vous en parler, mademoiselle Johns. » se contenta de répondre calmement la directrice de Gryffondor. « Mais je pense que vous saurez à qui vous adresser pour trouver les réponses à vos questions. »

Alicia crut déceler une pointe de malice dans la voix de la directrice, qui raccompagnait fermement un pauvre Mike dans sa salle de cours, la laissant seule dans le grand Hall désert.

Le couloir menant au cachot de Severus Rogue était sombre, malgré les misérables flambeaux allumés mis en place tout les cinq mètres.

Elle voulait en avoir le cœur net. Même si ce qu'elle avait vu dernièrement l'avait répugné de cet homme, il était le seul proche de ses parents, même s'il se trouvait être aussi leur meurtrier.

Elle entra sans frapper dans le cachot du professeur des Potions. Ce dernier était assis devant son bureau, visiblement occupé à corriger les parchemins d'interrogations d'élèves.

C'est vrai que les examens de fin de scolarité étaient proches.

« Asseyez-vous en silence et sortez parchemins et plumes. » siffla le professeur des Potions, et directeur de Serpentard, le même ton glacial que d'habitude.

Il ne leva pas sa tête de ses parchemins pour autant.

Sans doute avait-il puni des élèves et croyait que c'était eux qui s'étaient présenté à leur colle.

Alicia avança dans la pièce et referma la porte du cachot sans aucun bruit que celui de la plume qui corrigeait les copies.

Elle s'assit à la première table devant elle et attendit… attendit… attendit…

Depuis combien de minutes était-elle là ? Dix ? Vingt ? Une demi heure ?

Accoudée à la table, écoutant la valse de la plume entre l'encrier et le parchemin, Alicia commençait à trouver le temps long. Depuis qu'elle s'était assise, il n'avait même pas daigné hausser la tête pour vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien des élèves qu'il avait punis.

Il ne restait plus que quelques copies à corriger sur la table du professeur des Potions.

Plus que quatre… trois… deux… Une copie !

Quand Severus Rogue eut posé la dernière copie dans le tas de parchemins corrigés, Alicia Johns sortit subitement de son demi sommeil, comme si elle s'apprêtait à attaquer cet homme au regard et à la voix glacial, toujours de noir vêtu, aux longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombait devant les yeux de son visage au teint cireux.

« Veuillez maintenant me rendre vos… »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Paraissant figé, Alicia ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à ce genre de spectacle, tellement inattendu venant d'un homme tel que lui.

« Alicia… » murmura Severus Rogue.

Alicia Johns haussa les sourcils à ce que venait de dire le professeur des Potions.

« Je ne savais pas qu'on était devenus si intimes depuis la dernière fois, Severus. » répondit Alicia, avec une légère pointe d'ironie dans sa phrase.

Comme il semblait ne plus bouger, Alicia décida de s'avancer.

Il ne la lâchait pas du regard et elle aussi soutenait le sien, mais d'un air beaucoup plus féroce.

« Mademoiselle Johns, Alicia, je… » balbutia-t-il quand la jeune fille n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Ne vous faîtes surtout pas de mauvaises idées à mon propos, mon « cher » professeur. » l'interrompit-elle. « Je n'ai pas oublié notre dernière rencontre… Et je pense que je ne l'oublierai jamais. J'en suis même certaine ! »

Reprenant son calme, Severus Rogue se leva de son bureau et s'avança près d'Alicia, sans pour autant lui faire face. Alicia éprouvait un certain plaisir à voir un professeur agir de la sorte devant elle, qui plus est s'agissant de cet homme qu'elle détestait désormais.

« Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir mademoiselle Johns ? » demanda calmement Severus Rogue, en essayant en vain de lui parler avec froideur.

« Je veux que vous me raconter tout ce que vous savez sur ma mère… »

A ce moment là, Alicia eut un flash devant ses yeux : le visage en larmes de Mary Chen, implorant son bourreau et « ami », Severus Rogue, avant que celui-ci ne prononce la formule Impardonnable « Avada Kedavra ! »

Ses souvenirs assaillirent Alicia. Les cris désespérés de sa mère et les injures de son père résonnèrent dans sa tête… De plus en plus fort…

De plus en plus fort…

De plus en plus…

« ARRÊTEZ ! »

La voix de la jeune fille se perdit dans les Ténèbres.

Alicia Johns ouvrit les yeux et ne vit que l'obscurité autour d'elle. Où était-elle ? Où était passé Severus Rogue ? Etait-elle encore dans le cachot qui servait de salle de cours ?

« Pourquoi fais-tu tout cela, Severus… ? »

Une voix se fit entendre dans la pénombre.

La jeune fille se retourna et découvrit qu'elle se trouvait à présent dans une salle de cours pratiquement désert. Où était donc passé les Ténèbres et d'où provenait cette voix ?

« Pourquoi ? »

Deux jeunes personnes apparurent soudainement devant Alicia : une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noir, assise sur une table, habillée de l'uniforme de son école, Poudlard, mais sans aucun écusson brodé dessus sur sa robe de sorcière, et un jeune homme, debout à ses côtés, les cheveux mi-longs et graisseux et revêtant l'uniforme de sa Maison, Serpentard.

C'était Mary Chen et Severus Rogue adolescents.

Alicia étouffa son cri de surprise mais ils ne semblaient pas la voir et encore moins l'entendre.

« Si je ne le fait pas, personne d'autre ne le fera Mary… Tu le sais bien. » commença Severus Rogue jeune, les mains dans ses poches et le teint légèrement rouge.

« Je le sais bien Severus… Mais je ne pense pas que tout cela soit une bonne chose… » répondit cette fois-ci Mary Chen, qui regardait avec insistance le visage de Severus Rogue.

Severus Roque plaqua alors ses deux mains sur la table où était assise la future mère d'Alicia et la regarda à son tour. Son regard était dénué de toute froideur.

« Il est certes mon ami mais ses parents ne t'acceptent pas ! Je ne peux pas le supporter davantage de te voir souffrir ainsi… » murmura le jeune homme, en se rapprochant davantage du visage de Mary Chen, qui lui souriait tendrement.

Alicia regardait la scène sans bouger. Severus Rogue et sa mère… amoureux ! Comment était-ce possible ? C'est bien Severus Rogue le meurtrier de ses parents !

Pourtant… Pourtant cet amour semblait vraiment sincère… Alicia avait déjà remarqué la même lueur dans le regard de celui qu'elle avait aimé…

Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas elle qu'il regardait…

« Alan et toi… Vous avez toujours été présents auprès de moi… Depuis le jour où vous avez découvert cette salle de cours secrète, jusqu'à aujourd'hui… Vous ne vous êtes jamais moqué de mon incapacité à développer mes pouvoirs de sorcière et vous m'avez toujours soutenu… » reprit Mary Chen, la tête posée contre le torse du futur maître des Potions. « Mais… C'est Alan que j'aime Severus… C'est lui que j'aime… »

Severus Rogue ne réagissait pas. Il se contenta d'enlacer tendrement Mary Chen dans ses bras et huma le doux parfum de ses longs cheveux noir.

« Je t'aime Mary. » termina tout doucement Severus Rogue.

Alicia ne su jamais ce qui avait été le plus douloureux entre la déclaration de celui qu'elle avait aimé et le fait d'atterrir brutalement le un sol froid et humide du cachot.

Toujours est-il que quand elle se releva, aidée par cet homme qu'elle venait de voir quelques minutes auparavant mais en plus jeune, sa colère avait diminuée.

Aussitôt, elle sentit une forte étreinte autour de sa taille qui lui coupa même la respiration.

« Pourquoi, professeur… ? » demanda-t-elle, sa voix commençant par être noyée par des larmes. « Pourquoi l'avez-vous tué alors… que vous l'aimiez ! »

Un long sanglot vint déchirer la fin de sa phrase. Severus Rogue ne lâchait pas prise et resta silencieux et immobile.

« POURQUOI ? »

Le visage noyé par les larmes, Alicia repoussa de toutes ses forces le maître des Potions de Poudlard qui la retenait de toutes ses forces. Elle tenta de le griffer, de le mordre mais même ses injures les plus violentes ne firent réagir Severus Rogue.

A bout de forces, les yeux rouges remplis de larmes, elle cessa alors de se débattre et s'évanouit tout doucement dans les bras de cet imposant homme en noir.

« Si seulement, j'avais été plus fort à cette époque… » pensa-t-il, en caressant tendrement les longs cheveux de Alicia, semblable à ceux de sa défunte mère. « Alors… Tu n'aurais pas souffert ainsi… Alicia Jonhs… »

Le simple fait de penser au nom de son ancien meilleur ami et rival crispa l'autre main libre du professeur des Potions.

Remontant la manche de sa robe de sorcier, il contempla longuement la Marque des Ténèbres, cette preuve indélébile de tous les maux qu'il avait commis dans le passé.

« Mary… » murmura-t-il. « Pardonne moi… Je n'ai pas pu tenir ma promesse… Celle de te protéger, toi… Et l'enfant qui naîtra de toi… »

Brusquement, une vive lueur apparut dans le cachot lugubre qui servait de salle de cours de Potions. Une forme, grande et imposante, se dressa devant Severus Rogue, obligeant ce dernier à reculer, laissant Alicia endormi sur le sol.

Mais, avant même que Severus Rogue ne s'avance pour récupérer la jeune fille, la forme lumineuse prit forme et un magnifique loup couleur ténèbres et aux yeux couleur or fit place à la vive lumière.

Le loup fixa longuement Severus Rogue et s'approcha doucement du corps endormi d'Alicia Johns. Il lui lapa tendrement la joue droite et se coucha près d'elle, comme pour empêcher le maître des Potions de s'approcher davantage.

« Ca faisait longtemps… Severus… » grogna l'animal.

Severus Rogue sursauta. Mais, tout de suite après, comme s'il venait de comprendre tout ce surnaturel, il eu ce rictus bien à lui.

« Ca faisait longtemps effectivement… Alan Johns. » se contenta-t-il de répondre.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu et je m'excuse une nouvelle fois de ma lenteur pour ce chapitre (dire que je l'avais commencé peu de temps après la publication du chapitre 3 et voilà à quel moment je le finis…)._

_Soyez compréhensifs please, c'est pas facile vu que je suis overbookée par mes études "_

_Sur ce, j'attends impatiemment vos reviews et je vous en remercie à l'avance_


End file.
